fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fortnite 2: They came from The Storm
Fortnite 2: They came from The Storm (often abbreviated as Fortnite 2) is the sequel to the popular battle royale videogame sensation Fortnite developed by Epic Games. It was released on █ █ / █ █ / █ █ █ █ for every system that previously supported the original Fortnite. As a surprise to many, Epic Games decided to publish it on the Steam Store as opposed to their own, which they closed soon after the game's release. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of the original game, albeit with a few twists. There are now 200 consecutive players (with a map 2x the size of the original, divided by a wall), divided in 2 teams of 100, the Survivors and the L-takers. Friendly fire is disabled. The game takes place in a first-person perspective. The Survivor team starts out on an airplane, where each player chooses where to fall on their half of the map. The L-takers rise up from the ground in their half of the map, where each player can choose the location from where they emerge. Similarly to the original, each person on each team is tasked to find resources and weapons. After 40 minutes, the wall dividing each half of the map crumbles to the ground, and each team fights to the death. The winning team is awarded a "Ridonkulous Epic Gamer Win Medal", a cosmetic item with no effect on gameplay. In the rare case of a stalemate, the round is treated as a loss for both teams. A stalemate can only be reached if there's only one player on each team, and they both die simultaneously (within a margin of 0.25 seconds). Story While the game's story is never explicitly mentioned, it is very heavily implied that the L-takers used to be Fortnite players who died to the storm. Why they came back to life, or why they have a hatred for the Survivors, is never mentioned. Controversy The game, despite being considered an improvement to the original in terms of gameplay, has had it's fair share of controversy, particularly regarding it's predatory microtransaction system. Unlike the original game, where all purchases were strictly cosmetic, this sequel incorporates weapons that are exclusive to paying users. These weapons tend to have considerably higher stats than normal weapons that non-paying users can find. The game also recieved heavy backlash for the substitution of Battle Passes with lootboxes, and the fact that 2 paid DLCs were released with the main game, both of which grant exclusive weapons. Furthermore, the player is prompted to spend money to unbox a lootbox after each death, highly increasing the chances of accidental clicking. Epic Games does not offer refunds. When asked by gaming outlets about what steps Epic Games would take to solve these issues, Tim Sweeney said "Money". A resolution is still being awaited. Gallery Fortnite2gameplay2.png|A Survivor fighting against an L-taker. Fortnite2gameplay1.png|A Survivor in an L-taker controlled area. As you can see, it is noticeably darker than usual. Trivia * The reason the L-takers look different in the logo as opposed to how they look on the images is because I changed my mind about how they should look at the last second. * Santum actually spent a huge amount of time doing 3D renders for a fake game. * This page is free to edit! But please, if you plan to edit, be sure it makes sense in the context and isn't just shitposting for the sake of it. Category:Fortnite Category:Battle Royale Category:Sequels Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Epic Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games